


The One

by ItsProngs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Boyfriends, CC Jitters, Coffee, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells Lives, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells Being an Asshole, F/M, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Minor Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsProngs/pseuds/ItsProngs
Summary: Your ex boyfriend, Harry, walks in on you and your new boyfriend, HR Wells. It’s the first time you’ve seen him since he left to go back to Earth-2.





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at trying to write HR Wells. I hope it goes well!

“Come here Sunshine” HR whispers to you while he grabs your face and gives you many little kisses on your lips. You giggle at his cuteness. Everyone was in the Speed Lab working with Barry on something, but you kept your boyfriend some company because Cisco just snapped at him and told him to get out. You felt bad for him. He wasn’t the brightest, but all he wanted to do was help. Cisco knew it, but it was a stressful time and he was taking it out on HR a bit.

“Honey, stop” you put a hand on his chest and lean away from him a little to catch his eyes. He lets out a sigh.

“I’m sorry, I know what you said. No making out at S.T.A.R. Labs when the others are here.” He takes off his hands from your face and puts them on your waist to pull you closer to him. You look up at him with a smile.

“Thank you.” You gaze into his beautiful eyes and put your arms around his neck. He’s much taller than you, but he doesn’t mind bending a little bit so he can be within your reach.

You are so busy staring at each other like two little lovebirds that you don’t each someone walk into the Cortex.. until you head them clear their throat.

You turn your head to tell them to piss off and leave you alone with your boyfriend, but you choke on your words when you see who’s standing there.

Harry Wells, from Earth-2, was glaring at you with his arms crossed. You let go of HR’s neck, but his hands stay firmly on your waist, preventing you from backing away from him. You can even feel his grip tighten.

“Harry…” you breath out, still surprised to see him.

“(Y/N)” he greet you with a small nod. His eyes lingers on you for a while, before travelling to HR and turn to a hard and cold glare. “You.” He acknowledges.

“Harry! Still as handsome as ever!” HR joyfully says, but you know it was probably fake. Your eyes doesn’t leave Harry.

“Thanks.” Harry replies, his eyes back on you. His stare makes your heart beats faster. “I’m looking for Ramon.”

“Down at the Speed Lab with the others” you reply quickly. He nods, and after a few seconds, he just turns around and leave without a word.

HR lets out a small laugh, which reminds you he was still here. You look back at him again.

“He’s hot. I see what you saw in him.” He says. You roll your eyes at his joke and take his wrists with your hands to make him let go of your waist.

“I’m gonna go check on the team, coming?” You ask, but he shakes his head.

“No, Francisco is probably still in a bad mood. I’ll just go to Jitters and bring back some coffee. Oh, I’ll bring his favourite so he will forgive me!” He looks so happy at his idea, that you can’t stop yourself from smiling. You tip-toe to give him a small kiss.

“Okay, see you later Honey.” You leave the Cortex and make your way toward the Speed Lab, but further down the hall, you discover that Harry was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. You slow down once you near him. He looks up, and when he sees you, he pushes himself off the wall and turn to face you. You stop in front of him, and you both stare at each other without saying a word. You observe his face. It changed a bit since the last time you saw him. He had a few new wrinkles, and his hair was a bit longer and messier.

“You love him?” He breaks the silence. You frown at him.

“You broke up with me Harry.” You reply.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” He grunts as he takes a step toward you. He lift a hesitant hand, and places it on your cheek, his thumb slowly stroking back and forth on your cheekbones. You can feel yourself melting within his touch. “Do you love him?” He asks again, this time his voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yes.” You find yourself answering. You come back to your senses, and gently takes his hand away from your face. You place both hands on his, and shake your head. “I love HR. He treats me right, he cares for me and my feelings and I couldn’t be happier.” You let go of his hand and lower your gaze to the floor. “You broke my heart Harry. You left me, and I don’t blame you, your life is on Earth-2. But you didn’t even think about bringing me with you. You didn’t even consider it. You just left, and I had to move on. So I did. Yes he may look like you, but his heart is different. He’s better, he makes me happy.” You look back up, only to find Harry looking at you with sad pained eyes. He sighs, and nods slowly.

“Okay. As long as he’s making you happy then.” His eyes roam your face one last time, before he turns around and walks into the Speed Lab.

You take a deep breath and stay in the hallway for a while. Your heart is still beating fast. Harry always had a very special effect on you, but you knew he wasn’t right for you. He was controlling, he was rough, he lacked empathy. HR was everything Harry wasn’t, and you knew it was the right match for you.

“Hey Sunshine.” His voice startles you. You look back to see HR walking towards you with 3 coffees in hand. You smile at the sight of him. He made your heart happy. He was the one. “This one is for my special Lady” he hands you a coffee, and you take a sip of it. Moka Americano with a touch of vanilla. Your favourite.

“Thank you Honey” You tip toe to kiss him, but he leans over and meet you half way to kiss you back. You can taste the extra strong espresso he probably drank at Jitters before coming back on his lips. So bitter, but you grew accustomed to it. After breaking away from the kiss, HR rubs the tip of his nose against yours in such an adorable manner that your heart melts. He always made small gestures to steal your heart. He gives you such a goofy joyful smile that you are now sure. HR was definitely the one.


End file.
